


The Perfect Card

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Caring Sherlock, Cute, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, First Anniversary, Foiled Plans, Funny cards, Kiss In Hair, POV Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Laughs, sleepy Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Their first anniversary doesn’t goquiteaccording to plan, but at least Molly ends the night knowing she knows Sherlock better than she thinks.





	The Perfect Card

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was inspired by a post **sinnerwoman86** made on Tumblr about [a](https://s21.postimg.org/tgu17c3vb/1.jpg) [card](https://s21.postimg.org/pyi1ay2zb/2.jpg) she found that would be perfect for Sherlock and Molly. I ended up writing this in response.

She was unsure about exactly what Sherlock’s plans were for their first anniversary as a couple. He hadn’t _seemed_ to be making any grand plans, and she supposed she should have expected that. He made small, intimate and meaningful gestures and something grand would seem rather out of place. A vacation abroad, her flat filled with roses, a five-star dinner and a horse-drawn carriage ride afterward?

None of that sounded remotely like Sherlock.

They hadn’t even discussed the possibility of gifts. Point of fact, they hadn’t discussed their anniversary at all. With most of her other boyfriends she would have assumed a surprise of some sort, but not with Sherlock. She didn’t expect him to forget it altogether either, though. She just wasn’t sure what an anniversary would be for them.

In the end, she found a devilishly clever card and bought him a book on forensics that had caught her eye that was a first edition from the Victoria era. He may never read it, he may have already read it from cover to cover for all she knew, but she had the feeling he would appreciate it anyway. When she had it all nicely packaged in bright green fol wrapping with a silver bow, she set it aside until their anniversary.

And then almost didn’t get the chance to give it to him.

She had _planned_ on taking it to work but she had spent the night at Baker Street, and he made her breakfast in bed and she lingered until the last possible moment. Then there was lunch brought from haz st. paul to eat in her office and a trip to the theatre that got interrupted by an attempted kidnapping of the second understudy of the lead actor, who unbeknownst even to the victim, was a member of royalty in Africa.

She was so tired by the time they finally arrived at her home, leaning in on Sherlock and barely keeping her eyes open. “This was such a lovely anniversary,” she said.

“It didn’t go quite as I had planned,” he said with a grin, keeping his arm locked tightly around her waist to guide her to her room.

“Made it more fun.” She yawned and then stopped. “Gift! Bought you gift. Witty card.”

“It can wait until tomorrow,” he said.

“No no no,” she said, pulling away from him to get the gift from her study. The card was balanced on top of the gift, but once she handed it to him she found she could barely keep her eyes open. It was all his fault, wearing her out the evening before.

“Let’s get you to bed,” he said, carefully rearranging his hold on the gift to be able to manuever her up the stairs. She pouted at his movements. She wanted to at least see him open the card, see his beautiful smile before she fell into dead slumber with him by her side.

He managed to get her up into the bedroom, setting the gift and card on the bed and carefully stripping off her dress and undergarments and then, to her dismay, pulling on one of her nightgowns. She brightened when he began to take off his suit jacket and undo the cuffs of his shirt, and moved to the bed, lying down and curling up on her favourite side.

She was nearly asleep when she heard the lovely sound of Sherlock’s laughter. Not a soft chuckle but a full-throated laugh, brief as it was. Then she felt the bed next to her dip and a kiss pressed into her hair. “Can I ask for a liver in the morning?”

“Anything for you,” she murmured before drifting off to sleep, a wide smile on her face. Despite everything, their anniversary had been lovely after all.


End file.
